In Love with The Enemy
by vampirerocker21
Summary: Being the daughter of a hero is never easy. It's made even harder when your fighting right beside him. Even worse is when you start to fall for the person who your suppose to hate. OCXOC


**This is something new that I just wanted to try out. It's basically an OC story. So please give it a chance I promise it will get better.**

**Chapter 1**

"Heads up sweet cheeks," a twisted female voice called.

A teenage girl dressed in black from head to toe with a hooded cape that covered her mouth and mask rolled out of the way of the blonde girl with white face paint and dressed in purple jumped over her. She swung her leg around which the blonde girl just dodge with ease. Reaching behind her back she pulled out her metal staff. With a flick of her wrist it explained so that is was stretched out at least eight feet tall. Twirling it in her hands, she did a butterfly kick as she swung around the staff aiming at the other girls head who just did a backflip out of its way.

"You know you're horrible at this," the blonde girl laughed as she pulled out her weapon of choice which was a miniature reaper with a chain sticking out from the bottom of it.

"Come on talk. I want to hear that sexy voice of yours," the blonde girl did a spin, swing her miniature reaper around as she attempted to hit at the other girl with it.

The girl dressed in black put her staff out in front of her as the chain wrapped itself around it. The blonde girl laughed as she pulled on her weapon snatching the staff out of her hands.

"Thanks Nightingale I think I'll add this to my collection," she said smiling as she examined her prize.

The girl known to many as Nightingale growled as she pulled out nunchucks. Nightingale swung it around as she moved in a small tight circle long with the blonde girl. Without warning Nightingale charged after the other girl. Not giving the blonde girl a chance to do anything Nightingale did a flying kick knocking the blonde girl off her feet.

The blonde clown tries to get up but gets stopped when the heroine did a backflip and slammed her foot into the blonde's back. The blonde girl struggles to get out from under it but Nightingale refuses to let her up. Letting out a huff the masked girl bends down and snatches the girl up by her collar of her jacket. The black suited girl brings her up so that she and the blonde could look each other in the eye.

"What? Are you going to try and read my mind my pretty little birdie," teased the blonde.

Not that the blonde girl could see but the Nightingale was frowning. She was very much the strong silent type and never talked during assignments. Usually who ever she was fighting would give up the information right as she was done handing their asses over to them. Though this one was different. She could never do that with the homicidal female clown.

Her eyes began looking the clown up and down. Her face was painted completed white with the only color coming from the red lip stick she wore and the black paint around her eyes. She sported a purple suit jacket that revealed a lot. The only thing she seemed to be wearing under it was what looked like to be a purple bra. The clown also wore a purple shorts with fishnets leggings under them. She also had a small bag connected to her pants with held all of devilish tricks inside it. Than to complete her look she had on purple heels that stopped at her ankles.

"See something you like sexy," the girl shook her head from her thoughts when she heard the female clown's voice.

Pulling back her fist Nightingale held it there giving a silent warning to the blonde. Instead of breaking down and giving the information that was needed she just laughed in her face and gave her a flirty wink. Letting out a groan Nightingale throw the girl down to the ground causing her to let out a painful groan.

"Whoa are you always this rough with your dates because I can really get use to this especially when we're in bed together," the blonde said seductively as she lightly tapped the Nightingale on her covered nose.

Nightingale moves goes to pull back up we a voice causes her to stop.

"Sorry to interrupt girls but play time it over. Daddy has want he wants," looking over her shoulder Nightingale found the infamous Harley Quinn standing behind her with her hands on her hips on the edge of the roof.

"Alright mommy just let me say goodbye."

Suddenly Nightingale felt a swift kick into her side causing her to fall down. She does a roll and lands on her stomach but as she tries to get up the Nightingale feels pressure on her back. Glancing up she watches as the daughter of the crown prince of crime cartwheels over to her mother.

"This was fun hope we can do this again sometime soon," said the blonde blowing her a kiss.

Right as the black suited girl gets to her feet a puff of smoke comes out of nowhere temporally blinding the girl and causing her to choke. She swings her left arm back and forth as she uses her right to cover her mouth to stop the smoke that was sneaking its way into her mask. After a while she hears a thud from behind her causing her to go on full alert. Turning on her heels and comes face to face with the caped crusader.

"Giggles and Quinn got away didn't they," he stated more than asked.

The girl nodded her head feeling disappointed in her failure. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looks up into a pair of brown eyes looking down at her. He gave a soft smile that was rarely seen by anyone besides her to which she returned. Batman than handed over her dropped staff and nunchucks to the Nightingale. Patting her on the back the black knight led the young heroine away. Stopping at the edge of the building Batman touched some buttons on his wrist that caused the roar of the batmoblie to come rumbling through.

Batman opened his mouth to say but was cut off when Nightingale jumped off the building. She gripped the ends off her cape as she glided herself down to the passenger seat of the famous car. As she put her seat belt on Batman landed next to her as the top of the car closed. Hitting a couple of buttons and pulling down the shift they took off into the night weaving their way in and out of traffic.

"What did they take," the girl finally spoke as she removed her hood which revealed her jet black hair and pulled down the mouth cover that showed her thin but plumped pink lips.

"A couple thousand dollars," he said as he looked over at the girl.

"That's it. Did anyone get hurt?"

"Unfortunately yes."

The girl let out a sigh as she removed her mask giving a clearer view of her deep brown eyes. She touches her side where she was kicked by Giggles and lets out a painful moan.

"Don't worry we'll ice it when we get home so hopefully by the time James, Aqua, Lance, Sadie, and Zoey come by to sneak you to the party you'll feel better," the brown eyed girl eyes widen at Batman.

"Did you really think that you could keep that pass me?"

The black haired girl giggled leaning back against her seat as they rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

"You're not wearing that," a voice said from behind her.

Turning around the young girl found a man with shaggy black hair and brown eyes standing in her doorway. With a knowing a smile the teenage placed her hands on her hips as she moved over to the muscular man.

"And whose going to stop me," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Bruce," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not if he doesn't see me Dick," she laughed knowing that he actually meant himself.

She slipped pass him as she skipped down to the door. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt that stopped just below her ass with a pair brown cowgirl boots and a maroon tank top that shows a bit. Dick lets out a breath and follows the teenage girl out. Just as Bruce was like a father to him the young girl was like a little sister to him and he would be damned if he let her walk out of here like that.

"So are you just going to walk there than," hoping that he could somehow stop her from leaving.

"No I'm riding down there with the others," she answered stopping at the front door.

Dick pressed his lips together placing a hand on the teenage girls shoulder. "Does Bruce know where you're going," he asked and to which the girl raised an eyebrow as if he's joking.

"Stupid question but does he know you're wearing that," he said as he pointed down at her outfit.

"He does now," the two turned around as they found Bruce Wayne milliner playboy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Now go change."

"What! Why."

"Cause no daughter of mine is going to go to a party dressed like that."

"So I'm allowed to fight dangerous criminals but I can't dress like this."

"Exactly."

"Told ya."

"Stay out of this Dick."

"Come on dad I've see girls dress in pretty much a cloth and slice of pizza."

"I don't care what other girls are wearing. You're my daughter and I forbid you to wear that."

Brown eyes opened her mouth to say something but gets cut off by the doorbell. Smiling the teenage girl opened the door revealing Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Oliver Green, and Arthur Curry standing there with their kids.

"Your dad found out," James Kent blurted not wasting a second.

"Of course," the daughter of Bruce Wayne said wondering why it was such a surprise to them.

"Told ya it was pointless to even try," Aqua Curry spoke out placing her hands on her hips as rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bruce hope you don't mind we stopped by to see the kiddos off," Oliver said as he stepped around his daughter Sadie.

"Of course not why wouldn't I," Bruce replied back.

"Okay now that we got that sorted ready to go," Lance said flinging his arm around the brown eyed girl.

"You can leave once she changes."

"Come one dad."

"Mr. Wayne if you don't mind I have seen girls wearing way lesser than her. Plus why not let explore herself and besides she won't do anything. She's the good one in the group," Sadie said gaining a glare from the daughter of Wayne.

Bruce thought of this for a moment and then let out a sigh. He knew that he wasn't going to win this argument. She was his and Selina's daughter after all. Meaning she was extremely thick headed just like the both of them.

"Fine just behave yourselves and be back my one and no later," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks daddy I promise I'll be back by one," she ran over and gave Bruce a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dad. Bye Dickey."

"Don't call me that," cried Dick causing the girl to giggle.

"James watch out for your sister," Clark calls getting a slap on the head from Diana and a thumps up from James.

"Dad really," Zoey whines embarrassed by her father.

"Yes really and boys do the same for the other girls."

The other two girls stand their glaring at the man of steel. They then turned their attention to other boys who throw their hands up in defense.

"And remember Aqua, keep your necklace on," Arthur called to the young Atlantean girl who just nodded in response.

"And remember be back here by one," Oliver said looking over at Sadie.

"Okay," all the offspring's of the Justice League said in unison.

All of them exited the house closing the door behind them. Dick stood on the other side as he burned holes into the wooden door. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the original Robin for the way he was acting. He actually found it amusing at how protective Dick was over his daughter. It always comforted him in knowing that if anything ever happened to him and Alfred was able to take care her Dick was right there to take his place.

"Come on Dick let's go into the living room and have a little chat," Diana says escorting the young man into the living room.

Before they even pulled up to the house the teens could hear the music blasting from it. The group stepped out of the car as they looked up at the house as if wondering it was safe to go in.

"Come on you guys let's party," cried the young blonde girl as she ran off into the house.

"Like father like daughter," explained Lance going after to be sure she doesn't do anything.

Aqua gripped James' hand and led him into the house leaving the daughter of the man of steel and the dark knight's daughter standing there. Unlike their father who constantly bumped heads they were like two peas in a pod. They would tell each other everything. When Zoey had her first kiss the dark knight's daughter was the first to know. When the brown eyed girl's realize she likes chicks wither than dicks Zoey was the first to know that.

"You're ready for this," asked her friend knowing how she was around new people.

Even though she went to Gotham Academy she never really socialize with anyone outside of Zoey, Aqua, James, Lance and Sadie. She's also never been to a party if you don't count get together with her friends.

"As I'll ever be," she said giving her friend a weak smile.

"Don't worry I won't leave your side through the whole thing."

That didn't even last a minute. It seems that as soon as they entered the house the Man of Steel's daughter disappeared into the crowed house. She tried to look for Zoey for a while but eventually gave up. She walked around for a bit and took in all the sights that this party had to offer. She found couples making out, other basically fucking, drinking, gridding, attempting to twerk, and doing drugs. Wrinkling her nose she made her way outside getting some fresh air.

There were a few people outside doing the same thing as they were inside but it wasn't as bad. She began walking around until she found herself lost in the middle of the woods. _Just great, _thought the female heroine as tried to find her way out of it. She started wondering around attempting to find her way out until she walked into something causing her to fall down.

"Hey watch where you're going," snapped a female voice.

"Sorry I got lost and I was just," the brown eyed girl began rambling but then stopped.

"Whatever what are you doing here anyways? You don't seem like the kind of person to be at these type of things."

It took a while but she began to smell the smoke coming from her blunt. Wrinkling her nose she looked up and found a hand in front of her. She followed it up but couldn't make out any of her features due to it being dark outside and the trees surrounding them. Biting her lip she took the hand as she was helped up to her feet. Once she up she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Standing before her was a girl her age with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a nice build and you could see her abs thanks to the tight shirt she was wearing. Looking down she found the girl wearing short shorts that made her legs go on for miles. The heels also helped a lot to.

"We don't you take a picture it will last longer," the blond girl said causing the black haired girl to blush.

"Sorry…I….was….j-just um…uh," she stuttered causing the blonde to giggle.

"Your cute you know that," she says taking a drag off from her blunt which caused the black haired girl to blush even more. "I'm Alice by the way. Alice Smith"

"I'm Payton Wayne. Nice to meet you."


End file.
